E-mail servers continue to evolve to better serve the needs of e-mail service subscribers. The overhead in terms of management time and effort time and effort of such servers increases as subscription rates rise. This places a ever-growing burden on system administrators to maintain e-mail servers in an operational state. Scripting standard maintenance operations is a method whereby some administrators control the time investment for maintenance. Well-written scripts are advantageously re-used to perform maintenance tasks which are unique to the administration of any given e-mail server system.
A need arises to develop an intuitive scripting language specifically designed for IT administration use that targets e-mail servers. The present invention addresses this and other aspects of the administration of e-mail servers with an e-mail specific scripting language.